


30 Days to Fall in Love

by kinkyTechnologist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, Gaming, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyTechnologist/pseuds/kinkyTechnologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of pure Team Crazy Mad fluff and stuff <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the ever so lovely @Richlee_Armipace13 <33 this may be a lil ooc, but you know, not every story is perfect haha <33 heres the first chapter! some cute lil holding hand action!!

Michael was close to everyone at Achievement Hunter. 

However, unlike what everyone else thought, if you asked him who he'd love spending time with most, he'd say Ryan.

Lately, the duo had been inseparable. Going out to lunch together, spending time with each other after work, watching movies, etc,. 

The others often teased them, saying one day they'd end up together since they spent so much time with each other.

Michael and Ryan both laughed it off though, it could never be true. They were just friends, nothing more.

Michael doubted it'd ever go past that.

~*~

They had been in New York, for Comic Con during the winter, when Geoff had told Michael to go get lunch for everyone, since it was freezing outside for anyone else to leave, claiming that since he was 'hot-headed', he would barely notice the cold.

Michael reluctantly agreed, and Ryan offered to go along with him. So they headed out.

To say it was freezing was an understatement. 

It was snowing, and yet, it was still bustling with people. They weren't dressed for the occasion, though. Living in Texas had them not worry about wearing scarves or gloves. 

Michael grabbed onto the back of Ryan's shirt as they tried to make their way past all the people.

“I fucking hate snow,” Michael muttered to himself. Ryan shivered, “Tell me about it.” 

“I didn't think it would be so cold god damn,” he whined, letting go of Ryan's shirt to rub his hands together. Ryan paused, and stared at his hands.

“Are they cold?” Michael turned to glare at him. “What do you think, Ryan?” He barked, and Ryan grinned, pulling him to the side so they wouldn't get in the way of others.

“To be fair though; Ray did warn us,” Michael let out a sigh, sliding down the wall and on to the floor; it was true.

“Yeah well, it's Ray.” He shrugged and Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. “Haven't you been in New York a couple of times?” Michael nodded, looking away. “I forgot about how cold it was,” Ryan let out a laugh.

Michael breathed on his hands, and rubbed them together. “Don't you think we should be getting lunch? You know, so we don't have to suffer the cold ass weather?” Ryan paused.

“That might not be such a bad idea,” Michael snorted, a smile making his way back to his features. “You're a fucking idiot,” he laughed, standing back up.

He tried putting his hands in his pockets and shivered, taking them back out. “Still cold?” Michael nodded, and Ryan stopped, before he gently took Michael's hand in his. 

Michael blushed, his face flushing in embarrassment. “W-What are you doing?” He asked. 

“If we hold hands, it won't be as cold,” Ryan began walking, and Michael tried to keep up with him, distracted.

“Y-Yeah but...” He really couldn't counter his statement, so he let it happen. As soon as he was a little more focused, though, he realized something.

“How the fuck are your hands so warm?” He asked in disbelief. Ryan laughed, but shrugged as they arrived in front of ‘Jersey Mike's’. 

As they entered, Ryan made no move of removing his hand from Michael's. And as much as Michael told himself he wanted to, he didn't remove his hand from Ryan's. 

They made no further comments, and Michael looked away every time someone would stare at them. 

Ryan finally let go when he had to use his other hand to reach into his pocket to get his wallet.

Michael stood back, watching Ryan do all the talking. He never really realized how attractive he was...

He blinked when Ryan looked down at him. “Michael?” 

“W-What?” He looked up at him, and Ryan smiled. “Time to go,” Michael nodded and they headed out, the cold air nipping at them.

Michael sucked in a huge breath, and quickly grabbed Ryan's hand in his without further comment. 

Ryan looked at him, surprised, but smiled as he watched the curly-haired man look away, cheeks red and Ryan couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or this.

He merely chuckled as they both walked back to the convention, that wasn't far from there.

When they arrived, Ryan let go of his hand, he couldn't have anyone see them. Michael said nothing as they met up with the guys. 

But as they were all eating, Michael leaned over to him and mumbled out a “thanks”, as he ate his food. 

Ryan chuckled, a slow smile forming on his lips as he leaned against the wall, ruffling Michael's curls. 

“Anytime.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wouldnt really count this one as cuddling haha, but hey, pfffft, it doesnt matter now :D as long as you guys enjoy it im fine with it <3 and this ones a little shorter too so im not really that proud of it but hey, its a small start!!

Michael hadn't forgotten about what had happened the day prior in New York, but he never brought it up. 

Like a wise man always said, “There's a time and place for everything but now now!” Michael could never bring himself to talk about it with the Gent. 

Besides, they held hands, it wasn't like they kissed or anything, so it wasn't that big of a deal, right?

They were all finally back home the next day, and were given a day off to get settled, which they were thankful for; they could not record with all the jet lag and exhaustion.

But because of that, “Enchilada Night” finally happened over at Ryan's.

Michael was nervous, to say the least. But it wasn't like he was going to be the only one there, the rest of the AH crew would be there.

The night was pretty uneventful, save for the movie that was played at the end of it. They had all planned to stay over Ryan's for the night anyway.

The movie had played, and Gavin had fallen asleep immediately on Jack's shoulder within the first ten minutes.

“I payed ten dollars for this movie and he falls asleep,” Ryan rolled his eyes, and watched as Jack looked flustered with the sleeping Gavin on his shoulder. 

“You should have rented man, there's this thing called Redbox...” Michael threw a pillow at him, chuckling.

They all watched on, and then soon Ray was out as well, sleeping next to Geoff, who was staring to get drowsy.

“Geoff are you sure that isn't you? The guy is the splitting image of you—” Ryan paused when he saw Ray and Geoff sleeping side by side. 

He turned to Michael who was watching the movie intently. 

“You're still up, eh?” Michael flushed and nodded. “Uh, well,” 

“Fan of Rom-Coms?” Ryan chuckled, and Michael nodded curtly. “Don't fucking tell anyone.” He grumbled, and Ryan laughed, patting his head. “Your secret is safe with me,” 

Michael grinned slightly, and yawned a little after a while. 

“Tired?” Ryan asked, and Michael nodded. “Come here,” Michael turned to look at him confused, but before he could say anything, he was pulled onto Ryan's lap.

He felt his face grow hot, and before he could say anything, Ryan shushed him. “Calm down,” he smiled, and Michael bit his lip. 

“Just go to sleep,” somehow, that was enough to get Michael sleepy. 

He was confused, why was Ryan doing this? Did Ryan like him? What was even happening did Bella even get her kiss in the movie and did— 

He stopped thinking as soon as Ryan's hands threaded through his soft curls. He closed his eyes, and like that we was out like a light.

Ryan smiled, and looked back at the movie, that he had chosen for this reason. 

He had overheard Michael talk about how he had an embarrassing love for Rom-Coms, and had used this to his advantage.

He knew it was wrong and weird, but Michael honestly meant a lot to him. 

For now, even if Michael didn't like him back, he'd treasure these small moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a bunch of these all written out already whoops;; team crazy mad is my absolute favorite ship ever i couldnt resist haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres some gaming haha <33 also, who else thinks they need to continue capsized?

The next day, everyone was back in the office. 

Michael had been working on the few Rage Quits he had missed on, when Ryan walked in. 

“MOTHER FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” he slammed the controlled onto the desk, and sat back down in a fury. 

Ryan had been watching by the doorway when Michael had snapped.

He knew it was best not to talk to him when he was angry, but he couldn't help it. He walked up to the lad, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Michael?” Michael growled in response. “What the fuck do you want?” He barked at Ryan, his hands over his face.

“Relax.” He said and Michael groaned, leaning back in his chair. “I fucking hate that stupid game, fuck all of it,” he mumbled and Ryan chuckled. “Let's play something non-stressful.” Michael looked over at him.

“If it's anything but this fucking game I'm okay with it,” 

“Well, you know, there is that let's play we never finished,” Michael looked up at him unexpectedly. 

“Capsized?” Ryan nodded and Michael seemed to visibly brighten up.

“I was wondering when you'd ask! It's been like, what? Two years?” Ryan shrugged. “Fans seemed to really like it,” he smiled, and Michael grinned. “They better have, it was actually enjoyable to play without Gavin fucking shit up.” He stood up, and Ryan patted his hair. “Let's go get things ready,”

~*~

“Michael! No!” 

“Ryan god damnit, where are you?! I'm kind of being killed right now!” Michael huffed in anger.

“I'm coming Michael!” Ryan shouted back at him.

“Again with the coming—” Michael screamed. “GOD DAMN IT!”

Ryan looked over at Michael, scared he was ready to snap again, or throw something in anger but Michael threw his head back instead and started laughing.

“Michael?” 

“I fucking love playing games with you,” he stated.

Ryan paused, but smiled. “I take it you're not mad?” Michael snorted. 

“Ryan, I'm always mad,” he stated sarcastically. 

“Crazy mad?” 

“No, you're crazy you fucking weirdo,” Michael chuckled. Ryan smiled, it was nice to see him less stressed out and angry. 

“Let's stop,”

Michael paused his recording, and stood up. 

“Let's go get lunch,”

They smiled at each other, and Ryan nodded.

“Of course,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short haha, some are short and some are long ouo either way, enjoy <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next one! on a date!! its kinda hard not making them all lovey dovey yet haha;; anyway, theres a few little hints of some other implied relationships but its small and you can only see it if you squint

Michael was nervous, to say the least. And usually, he never would be nervous over something like this but it was Ryan.

It had all started this morning when Geoff was teasing the duo of Ryan and Michael for the millionth time that day. 

It wasn’t bad, but then Gavin had joined in. “Seriously! You guys would be perfect together!” he had said, gushing at both of them. 

Michael wasn’t sure how to feel, because he wasn’t sure how he felt about Ryan, nor how Ryan felt about him. 

He hadn’t been sure since New York, that was where everything got more confusing.

However, even though he wasn’t sure how he felt, he was 100% sure of how much it annoyed him when they teased them.

Not because it was Ryan, but because of how much they pressured the subject of them being together. Normally, they weren’t like this, so their behavior was really odd.

They had tried to shut them out, but both had finally snapped when Gavin said, “It’s so obvious you two like each other! Just go out on a date!” 

“You know what?! Fine, we will!” Ryan said, and the room went dead silent. “I— What?” Michael stared at Ryan in disbelief. 

“We’ll go out on a date, just shut up,” he said, putting his headphones on and blocking them out.

Geoff and Gavin cheered, and Ray and Jack looked at each other because wow their boyfriends were embarrassing sometimes.

Michael was speechless from then on, and even more so when Ryan came up to him after recording. “So where do you want to go?” Michael blinked, looking over at him.

“What?” He asked, confused. Ryan sighed, and he ran his hand through his hair. “They won't stop bugging us if we don't go out on a ‘date’,” 

“Y-Yeah but...” Ryan gave him a gentle smile. “Just pretend it's like when we hang out, okay?” he told him, and Michael nodded, because honestly, it was Ryan and he had nothing to be nervous for!

Right?

~*~

Later on that day, Michael could not stop thinking about it, even after Ryan had reassured him.

He did what he was told, however. He pretended like it was a mere get together, and it helped him somewhat.

Until Ryan went to pick him up and he saw Ryan dressed in formal wear. Michael looked down at his own clothing, and grumbled to himself. “I’ll go change…” he mumbled and Ryan smiled at him. “No need,” Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna look out of place while you wear your fancy fucking clothes and I wear,” he gestured to his own clothing, “–this.” 

“It’s not anywhere fancy, I can promise you that,” he said, chuckling to himself in amusement

“Then what’s with the fancy get-up?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryan sighed, “Geoff.” he said simply and Michael suddenly understood everything. “Did he…” he laughed, “Oh my god, Geoff.” he shook his head.

“Where are we going then?” Michael asked as they walked out of his apartment. He locked the door behind him and Ryan answered, “To a Chinese restaurant, if that’s okay.” Michael’s eyes brightened up, “Dude, hell yeah! I’m starving,” he laughed, and suddenly all of the nerves and doubts he had went away.

Ryan smiled down at him, and brought out his arm. “Let me escort you to my car, ma'am.” he teased and Michael laughed, “Oh fuck off,” he said, while taking Ryan’s arm in his.

And even as Michael nervously got into Ryan's car, he looked over and smiled because it couldn't have worked out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you dont actually see the date but you know, yeah, hopefully you all still enjoy it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the next lil prompt was kissing but since they're still a little bit cute and dorky around each other you wont get much except for this! hope you enjoy <3

After their first date, which had gone smoothly, save for their cute little dorky moments where they both accidentally touched hands, things went well.

The next day when Michael arrived at work, Gavin jumped on him, asking him all sorts of questions.

“Did you guys kiss?” He gushed, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“God, Gavin no!” He pushed him away and sighed, going over to his desk. “We only went on the date because you guys pressured us and—” the door opened, and a flustered Ryan walked in. 

“Rye?” He looked away, his cheeks tinted pink as he mumbled out something.

“Huh?” Michael squinted at him, and he looked down at him. “Do you want to go out on another date?” Michael blinked, and from the corner of his eye he saw Gavin wiggling his eyebrows, wearing a dumb smug grin. 

“Y-Yeah! Uh, sure!” He said, coughing awkwardly.

He nodded and then quickly excused himself, and as soon as he left, Gavin almost literally squealed. “Micoo! What did I tell you?” he gushed. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I'm pretty sure Geoff pressured him or something...“ he mumbled, putting his headphones over his ears as Gavin began to ramble about cute little double (triple?) dates they could all have with the others.

~*~

Later after work, Ryan approached Michael. “Sorry about that,” he chuckled, and Michael felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

'Of course... He only did it because Geoff told him to...’ he bitterly thought.

“Yeah, we don't have to go on another date just cause Geoff forced you too,” he mumbled angrily. 

Ryan blinked at him, and looked away. “It wasn't Geoff's decision...” Michael looked up at him, eyes widening. 

Had he really...? 

Ryan cleared his throat. “Where do you wanna go today?” Michael grinned. “Let's go to an arcade or something,” he shrugged, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach.

“Your wish is my command, my lord,” Ryan bowed.

“You're a piece of shit,” Michael snorted, walking out of the office with Ryan.

“I try,” he smiled at him. Michael rolled his eyes, “Lets just go.” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“You don't even want to get ready first?” 

“Ryan, it's an arcade, not a fucking five star restaurant,” Ryan chuckled. “Fair point.”

~*~

On the way there, he had been nervous. He had been nervous ever since yesterday. He didn't want anything to change between him and Ryan, but at the same time, he did. 

And even as much as he told himself Ryan didn't like him... When Ryan patted his head, and bopped his nose when he lost against him in air hockey, and when he began to rage and Ryan was there to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder... It all told him otherwise.

He had been thinking about it even after they spent all their loose change on the machines, and they sat outside eating cotton candy while talking about pointless things.

Ryan had changed him. And now he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Ryan drove him home that same night, and they rested in comfortable silence. Afterwards, Ryan walked Michael to the front step of his house. 

“Uh, thanks for this,” Michael mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ryan smiled, and nodded. “Anytime,” he stated. 

“Uh... Bye?” As Michael opened the door to his house, Ryan chuckled. “What? No kiss?” He joked around. Michael stopped, however, and stared at Ryan nervously. 

“S-Sure.” He wasn't sure if he should have sounded excited or confused. 

Ryan also looked surprised, and he stared down at Michael's flushing face. “A-Alright then...” He quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek gently.

Michael's eyes widened, and Ryan pulled back and looked away. “S-See you tomorrow!” He called out, running back to his car. 

Michael stared after him, and touched where Ryan had kissed him. He sighed.

“I fucking hate the way you make me feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes that was it haha ~~oh god i should be writing an essay~~ <3 hope you all had a lovely day c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was 'wearing each other clothes' but that didnt really happen haha, so instead... have this!

The next day, when Gavin had jumped on Michael once again and asked him to give him all the details, and Michael refused to. He simply said that nothing had happened between the two, and that it didn’t matter. But yet, when Ryan walked in, Michael immediately looked away with pink dusting over his face. 

Gavin had pouted, he simply knew they had been hiding something, and he intended to find out no matter how dirty or sexual or weird it was.

Michael however, wasn’t sure how to feel anymore. Ryan made him feel weird, and he didn’t know if he liked it or not. All he knew was that he had been more distracted lately. 

He began coughing and sneezing when they were recording, and then afterwards, when everyone left for lunch but him and Ray, he came down to the conclusion that he had a cold.

“God damn it,” he muttered, rubbing his stuffy nose. “How the fuck…” he stopped. Him and Ryan had spent a long time outside in the cold just talking the day prior. He sighed, and Ray shot him a concerned look.

“You okay dude?” he asked, taking a drink out of the Red Bull on his desk. 

He shook his head. “I’m sick,” he said, and Ray chuckled. “You sound like shit, dude.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” 

“How’d you even get sick?” Michael averted his gaze. “Uh… I have no idea,” he lied ‘smoothly’. Ray saw through his bluff, and laughed. “Alright, sure, whatever you say,” he grinned at him.

Everyone soon entered the office, and Michael tried to hide the fact that he was sick, but whenever he coughed, someone would ask, “You okay?” and he would laugh weakly and nod.

It was only until after he had turned paler than usual that Geoff insisted he go home. 

He shook his head, but he was dizzy. “Ryan, take him home,” Geoff sternly said.

“Guys, I’m fine,” he insisted. “Just… a little cold,” he replied. He shivered. “Okay, a lot cold,” he admitted.

Ryan walked up to him, slipping off his coat and draping it over his shoulders. “R-Ryan?”

“You need it, besides it’s cold out,” his face was embarrassed, but he held a kind smile. Michael shook his head, “I uh, you don’t have to,” he said weakly, without actually meaning it.

They both stared deep into each others eyes, and Gavin sighed loudly. “God just get a room already!”

 

They both glared at him. “I, uh.” Michael coughed awkwardly. “Thanks, Rye-Bread.” he said gently, slipping on the coat. 

Ryan nodded, and they stared at each other for a little longer, until they both realized what they were doing. “Uh, yeah, I’ll…” Ryan awkwardly pointed to his desk, and Michael nodded, cheeks red.

As soon as Ryan went back to his desk, and the small little moment had passed, Michael realized how much more bigger the jacket was compared to him. It had Ryan’s scent, and Michael found himself closing his eyes often, snuggling into the jacket.

He didn’t want to fall asleep, god no, that’d be embarrassing. Everyone would tease him about it for weeks to come.

But as soon as they all left the office momentarily, Michael began to drift off to sleep.

Jack and Gavin were the first to enter the office, holding hands while Gavin talked about something stupid, with Jack smiling at him because wow Gavin was precious and adorable.

They both stopped when they saw Michael asleep. His breathing was ragged, and his face was still pale, but he looked happy. Gavin squealed loudly, and Jack had to cover his mouth with his hand, pulling the boy to the couch. 

Jack pulled him on his lap, and shushed him but Gavin would have none of that. 

Ryan walked in, and when he saw Michael asleep, almost completely hugging his coat he blushed. 

Ray and Geoff had both laughed, and they had taken pictures. 

“Alright cockbites, get back to work,” Geoff clapped his hands, and everyone did as told.

Michael was asleep when Ray and Geoff had left, and had been asleep even after Gavin had called out, “Be safe! Don’t do anything too kinky--” and Jack had to drag him away. 

He only awoke when Ryan gently shook him. “Michael?” he stirred slightly and groaned. “... Huh?” he sat up, feeling like crap. He coughed harshly.

“It doesn’t seem like you’re any better…” Michael had failed to notice the hand rubbing his back gently until he heard Ryan’s voice. He blushed, and bit his lip, shaking his head. “I still feel like shit, but that was the nicest nap I’ve had in a while,” he mumbled to himself, and Ryan had heard.

Ryan chuckled, and stood up straight. “I’ll take you home.” Michael coughed and nodded weakly. “Everything hurts…” he tried to stand up, and almost fell over.

Ryan stopped and thought to himself, before speaking aloud. “Need me to carry you?” he held a teasing tone in his voice, but Michael still looked at him with wide eyes. “W-What?!” Ryan chuckled, and ruffled Michael’s hair.

“I can walk…” he muttered, thinking over if he actually meant it.

Ryan stared at him, and placed his hands on his shoulders as he spoke gently, “Are you sure?” Michael nodded. “Y-Yeah… Let’s go.” he began walking out with Ryan.

They arrived to his car, and Michael tried not to look at Ryan. He was embarrassed, and he just knew Ryan was staring at him.

They sat in silence, with the only noise being Michael’s heavy breathing. He felt hot all over.

When they arrived to Michael’s house, before Michael stepped out he remembered something. “Oh…” he was about to take off Ryan’s jacket when Ryan held up his hand. 

“Keep it, you need it,” Michael bit his lip and nodded. “T-Thanks…”

“Get some rest, okay?” Ryan sounded genuinely concerned and Michael felt that weird feeling in his stomach once again. 

Michael stepped out of his car, and waved at Ryan, who gave him a kind smile before driving away.

Michael opened the door to his house, and closed the door behind him before he fell onto the couch. 

He stared at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

He sighed after thinking of Ryan and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed! these are so fun to write haha <33 i have so much myan stories just sitting in my drive that i dont think i will ever post haha;; >///>

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos aren't necessary but appreciated <33 hope you all have a lovely day you cutie patootie crazy mad dorks <33


End file.
